


Love Potion

by TickingClockwork



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone Amnesty
Genre: M/M, Pining, bed sharing, love potion, moff boy cant keep his hands off Duck boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: Do you really need a summary? Just read the title!





	1. Chapter 1

Aubrey, Duck and Indrid were in the basement of the amnesty lodge.

Aubrey was practicing potion making and Indrid was helping her learn, considering he was the only one on earth who knew how make artificial magic like potions.

Duck was supervising. He didn’t trust Aubrey’s magic and wanted to make sure nothing got burned down in the process.

Currently, Aubrey was working on a strength elixir. It was the easiest thing to make, but with awful consequences if you failed.

“So what are the chances that I’ll mess this up?” Aubrey asked Indrid, with a worried tone.

“There is a very small chance of anything going wrong. In most futures you will make a elixir that makes the drinker ten times stronger. In a couple you mess up the dosage and make a very strong love potion, that will make the person who drinks it fall head over heals in love with the next person they see, and in one you make a deadly poison that will kill anyone who drinks it.” Indrid stopped for a moment, looking at the new futures that were presenting themselves “but because Ive just freaked you out with the talk of poison, I will test it for you. That is how certain I am that this will work.”

Aubrey let out a shaky breath “a-alright... but... this better not be poison...”

 

_________________________

 

After a while of mixing, re-mixing, and re-mixing again. The potion was done.

Indrid took it from Aubrey, once again checked the possible futures and then drank it.

He only drank a little, because he was simply testing if it was safe.

However as soon as he drank it, he fell to the floor. Indrid began to panic as he felt a sharp pain in his chest as suddenly all the futures of Aubrey’s success seemed to fade away.

But just as Indrid thought that he would never see the light of day again, the future of him dying also disappeared. That could only mean one thing.

Duck ran over to Indrid and lifted his head up.

“Indrid are you ok?” Duck said in a panic

As soon as Indrid looked at Duck, the pain in his chest went away completely.

He felt better then he ever had before. As if all of his worries and troubles had completely left him. Duck’s hand was holding his head and it was so warm. Everything about Duck was so warm. So warm and so beautiful. Indrid had never realized how absolutely beautiful Duck was.

never taking his eyes off Duck, Indrid opened his mouth to explain what was happening, but only two words came out. 

“well shit.”


	2. Poisoned by Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indrid needs to be with Duck.  
> Duck doesnt really mind.  
> These two sleepy bois share a bed.

Duck paced around his small apartment, trying to ignore the fact that Indrid was staring at him.

Duck and Aubrey knew that they could never tell Mama about this. So they left the lodge as quick as possible. They were originally going to go to Indrid’s Winniebago but Duck’s apartment was closer and being in such a confined space with Indrid made Duck very uncomfortable.

Indrid watched Duck walk around the room. God he hated this. This love potion was doing things to him and he didn’t like it.

“So” Aubrey spoke up “how are we gonna fix this.”

“I have no idea Aubrey! Has this ever happened to you before, Indrid?” Indrid could feel his face get warm (which shouldn’t be possible) as soon as he heard Duck say his name... with that beautiful voice of his. And now he was looking at him with those gorgeous eyes-

“Indrid! Focus! I know I magically gave you the hots for Duck but we need to find a way to fix this!” Aubrey clapped her hands together, shaking Indrid out of his thoughts.

“Right, right. My apologies it’s just, this is all a bit overwhelming. It’s been a very long time since I’ve ever had feelings for someone and... it’s never been like this...”

“Well, what is it like? Maybe if we get a sense to how badly this is effecting you, we can figure out how to fix it” Duck said as he sat down next to Aubrey

Indrid straighted his glasses as he tried to think of what to say

“Well... it’s... it’s an odd feeling. Like, when you love someone you usually want to be around them a lot, but it’s more than that. I need to be around Duck. It’s like I never realized how absolutely amazing he is. Everything about him: his beautiful face, his strong body, his caring personality, his gorgeous eyes, his soft voice, everything! I am sure that I knew all these things about Duck before I just... never put much thought into it. And I don’t want to feel this way- not that you aren’t amazing Duck, because you are. It’s just that all these feelings came out of no where and I can’t make it stop. But on the other hand, I don’t want to make it stop? It’s almost enjoyable? Does that make sense?”

“I’ve been there.” Aubrey laughed

Duck’s face was very red right now, and Indrid noticed. It was funny how even the smallest complement could make Duck become flustered.

“W-well. It’s gettin’ late. Aubrey, you head back to the Lodge. Make sure that no one is suspicious of anythin’, I’ll take Indrid back to his place-“

Suddenly Indrid dropped to the floor again. An awful pain came from his chest. Duck rushed over to him and put Indrid’s head in his hands, like he had back at the lodge, which calmed Indrid down a little but didn’t do much.

“I... I already said... I need to be around you Duck... it hurts so much whenever you’re not around I... please don’t leave me...” Indrid sounded so vulnerable, and he was. He hated how much he loved Duck. But right now, he needed Duck more then he needed to breathe.

“Ok ok! You can- you can stay with me tonight. Alright? And then we will get the cure for this in the morning. I promise.” The pain in Indrid’s chest started to go away and he nodded his head.

“Ok then! I’m gonna bounce! I’ll see you love birds in the morning~” Aubrey said before shutting the door, causing Duck to roll his eyes.

This was gonna be difficult

 

__________________

 

Duck brought Indrid into his bedroom and told him to wait there while Duck changed out of his work clothes. After he was sure that Indrid was going to be ok, he left the room.

Indrid sat on Duck’s bed, trying his best to be patient when a light breeze came in from a crack in the window and Indrid decided to get under the blanket to avoid freezing to death.

The blanket smelled like Duck.

It wasnt a bad smell. Quite the opposite actually. It smelled like a mix between French Onion Soup and Pine Needles. Indrid never really liked the smell of either of those things, but together they smelled like Duck, and right now, that was Indrid’s favorite smell in the world.

When Duck came back into the room, Indrid seemed to get really excited. He tried to hide this fact, but it was obvious that the idea of sharing a bed with Duck made him really happy.

Duck rolled his eyes, knowing that this was going to be a long night, and went to lie down next to Indrid.

 

Indrid tried to restrain himself, he really did. But as soon as Duck was next to him. He rapped his arms around Duck like his life depended on it.

Duck didn’t seem bothered by it. It seemed like he expected it. So Indrid didn’t move.

Duck was so warm. So warm and so soft. Almost the exact opposite of what happens whenever Duck leaves, Indrid felt better than he had ever felt before. Any pain that he had ever felt seemed to melt away. Indrid felt safe.

Indrid stayed up all night listening to Duck’s breathing. Part of him knew he needed sleep, but that was also the part of him that said he didn’t really love Duck. And that was the part that Indrid ignored. 

What Indrid didn’t expect was for Duck’s arms to rap around him as well.

Indrid was in complete shock. He couldn’t believe that Duck’s big, strong arms were around him right now.

He took this time to look into possible futures. Of course there were futures where Duck fell in love with him as well. They were all unlikely, but that didn’t stop Indrid from looking at all of them. Savoring every moment of every future. 

Eventually Indrid did end up falling asleep with the warmth of Duck’s body around him.

 

And for once, Indrid didn’t mind being under this spell.


	3. The Future Looks Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indrid gets cured.
> 
> Duck gets sappy.
> 
> Aubrey is a lovable scamp.

The next day, the two of them walked to the lodge. Duck let Indrid hold his hand which was very nice.

Indrid noticed that Duck was being a lot nicer to him. A lot of the futures that Indrid looked at last night were becoming more probable as well. Was it possible? Was Duck starting to reciprocate Indrid’s feelings?

Indrid thought about this until they got to the lodge. When they walked in, Aubrey was telling Dani about a super successful potion that she made, and that Dani should TOTALLY drink it.

Duck quickly pulled Aubrey away from that conversation and the three of them headed downstairs.

 

“Alright. The book says that there is a way to cure this, but it’s going to take a very long time to make” Aubrey turned to Duck “can you take care of Indrid until I’m done?”

Duck wrapped an arm around Indrid’s waist

“Yeah. I think I can manage.” Indrid felt his face turn bright red.

“What exactly did you think I meant when I said ‘take care of Indrid’ Duck Newton.” Aubrey gave Duck a fake skeptical glance and Duck rolled his eyes.

“We both know very well that’s not what you meant.” Duck pulled Indrid into the common area of the basement. It was surprisingly large basement; with a library, a safe room, and a hospital!

Duck and Indrid sat down on a dusty couch that Ned had dragged down there. Duck never removed his arm from around Indrid.

“Has anythin’ changed since you drank the potion?” Duck asked

“no” Indrid put his head on Duck’s shoulder “but you have definitely made this experience a lot less painful. Thank you Duck...”

Duck’s face became red again. Indrid looked up and smiled at this reaction.

“Y’know Duck. I’m sure this is just the potion talking but, you do look absolutely adorable when you’re flustered.” Indrid laughed it off, almost as if he was joking (even though it was very clear that he was not) but stopped when he realized that Duck seemed... upset.

“D-Duck are you ok?” Indrid sat up. Grabbing Duck’s face, similar to the way Duck had yesterday.

“It’s just... these things you’re saying are awful nice and they make me... real’ happy. Y’know that? And... and I know I can’t get all attached to you cause once we get this antidote, you ain’t gonna feel this way no more...” Duck wiped his face, signaling to Indrid that he was crying.

“I just don’t want to reciprocate these feelings when I know you ain’t gonna feel them soon”

Indrid sat there in shock as he watched so many futures start to melt away, until only a few remained. These were the futures that he had played in his head so many times. The futures that he never thought would come true.

Indrid put his head back on Duck’s shoulder.

“You have nothing to worry about Duck.”

“I promise”

 

_____________________

 

After what seemed like forever, Aubrey finished the cure. Indrid grabbed on to Duck’s hand tightly as he lifted the new drink to his lips.

 

...

 

Nothing changed.

Indrid looked into Duck’s eyes. They were still beautiful. Everything about Duck was still beautiful.

“Did it work?” Duck asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

“Well...” Indrid thought for a moment. “Duck. I’m going to need you to leave the room”

Duck obliged and... Indrid felt fine. No chest pains. Then why did he still love Duck.

“Well?” Aubrey raised an eyebrow at Indrid.

“I’m not in any pain but... I still love Duck. Why do I still love Duck? The cure was supposed to take away these feelings so... why didn’t it?”

Aubrey gasped and grabbed Indrid by the shoulders.

“Oh my god Indrid. You clueless moron. You actually love Duck!” Indrid’s eyes became wide. Did he really have feelings for Duck?

Before Indrid could say anything else, Aubrey ran to the other room and brought Duck back in.

“Hey Indrid! I think you have something you need to tell Duck~” Duck raised an eyebrow at him.

“W-well Duck. you see... the potion worked. I don’t feel pain whenever you leave but... I still love you. I still love you, and I think that maybe I have for a very long time. I guess I just needed a little help realizing it.” Indrid looked up at Duck, just in time to see tears form in his eyes.

“I’ll leave you two alone. Remember to use protection!” Aubrey giggled and ran out of the room 

Duck ignored her, as he ran over to Indrid and wrapped his arms around him.

He mumbled something that sounded like “ ‘stupid moth. Makin’ me all emotional and shit.” Indrid laughed and the two stayed like that for a very long time.

Maybe too long.

Long enough to make Aubrey wonder if they took her advice

 

Eventually the two went back up to the Lodge to see Aubrey explaining something very Interesting to Ned.

Oh boy.

Looks like they had some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last chapter of this fic. But I want to know, should I make a love potion fic but with Duck instead of Indrid? The story would be different and the reason for the love potion would be different. But I really enjoyed making this so I want to know if anyone would read it if it was the other way around.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted to write a love potion fic, but never had the guts too. Also you never see things from the perspective of the person who is under the potion so im gonna change that.


End file.
